Hating me Loving me
by Kaei Kon
Summary: *Re-edición* La omisión también es culpa. Rei esta a punto de perder la razón por alguien que ya está más allá de ello. Y tan sólo el puede perderse o ayudar a su capitán a recuperar el buen juicio. Rape/violence
1. pasar al cap 2 ¡gracias!

Nota;

Historia Re-editada **pasar al cap 1** ¡gracias! re-escrita pero les advierto está bastante más cruda...

P.D. perdón si les llegó mil veces el alert pero estoy medio mensa ._.


	2. Brake me, shake me

Ok. se estarán preguntando ¿qué no habia ya publicado esta historia? puessss sip pero después de mucho pensarlo decidí re-editarla, chequen pasó asi: desde hace ya meses ando viendo que muchos de mis fics tienen un buen de errores y cosas así y he querido arreglarlos pero me había dado un buen de flojera, luego pues leí este y me dije ¿y ese es mi gran angst y no se que? ¡nada que! las telenovelas de las 5 de la tarde tienen más drama!!!! y pues como me gusta mejorar pues decidí re-editar este fic

Por otro lado lo que más me animó fué que GabZ está re-editando "Lobo de luna" que por cierto es un fic excelente, es un YuBo principalemente súper Angst y muuuuuuuuuy bueno así que por favor denle una checada porque la verdad Gabz tiene una calidad de escritora envidiable

Por otro lado les quiero comentar que mi lap había sufrido un severo trastorno... la tarjeta madre se dió en la misma y pues furunchó mi lap (TT) un minuto de silencio por favor ¡y fué un día antes de las vacaciones de semana santa! y pues hasta la semana pasada pude adquirir una nueva... esta súper linda! es una Hp de lo más nice jajajaja y pues para celebrar también es este motivillo

Otra cosa es que como dije anduve sin compu pues me puse a dibujar... me quise esperar hasta que actualizara "return to us" pero esta imagen de Rei esperando me gustó... aquí les dejo el link** i4(punto)photobucket(punto)com(slash)albums(slash)y116(slash)kaei(slash)pregrei(punto)png **slash=/ es un regalo para uds que aún siguen por acá ¡gracias! ah. y si están esperando algo super wow pues no se decepcionen... no es modestia es dibujo 100% aficionado tiene demasiados errores pero bueno...

Y por último ya se que prometí que el siguiente fic en actualizar sería "ni hablar" no se preocupen ya voy en camino extrañamente sigo con mi inspiración XD no lo voy a dejar lo subo para antes de que se lo esperen jajajaja

Ahora sí al fic...

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: M **violencia, rape, lemon

**Summary:** La omisión también es culpa. Rei esta a punto de perder la razón por alguien que ya está más de ello. en este caso amar y odiar se mezclan en lo insano de esta relacion y tan sólo el puede perderse más o ayudar a su capitán a recuperar el buen juicio. Rape Lemon

* * *

Me arreglo por la mañana, cepillando mi cabello, estoy consciente de mi mirada ausente, y es que aunque no quiero un lío de mi cabello en verdad no deseo ya ver mi reflejo, porque aunque solo sea yo el que me doy cuenta, veo la poca fe que me queda en mi situación, y es en verdad... patético...

La situación se ha salido por completo de mi control, soy un tonto pues aún espero que de la nada esto cambie y en lugar de golpes encuentre caricias... ¿estúpido, no?

He intentado ocultarlo ante los chicos y parece que da resultado y es que incluso temo que se lleguen a enterar... sé que pueden tener un carácter inocente pero estoy seguro que si se percatan de lo que pasa entre los dos el equipo sucumbiría, siento como si la amistad que nos une no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para algo así... no podría volverlos a ver a la cara, y francamente no creo que ellos quieran tampoco. Sólo me aferré a la esperanza que esta situación matara con lo que siento por él y así poder hacer algo pero... sólo se ha hecho más fuerte y yo más pequeño... Sin embargo me preocupa lo que pasa entre los dos, sé que merezco su odio y lo que hace pero... también veo que cada vez se hunde más y más, ¿qué nadie lo ve? ¿Que nadie se da cuenta que su alma está lentamente desvaneciéndose? me gustaría que encontrara a alguien a quién amar para que pueda salir de ese oscuro lugar al que el mismo se ha recluido... mi antiguo yo tal vez le hubiera podido ayudar pero... ahora apenas si soy un poco más que nada...

_

* * *

_

_But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
You abused me in a way that I've never known _

_

* * *

_

Si-si tan solo lo hubiera pedido... no me hubiera negado... no me hubiera negado

Flash Back

_"_Creo que Drigger nunca se ha visto mejor_" –pienso mientras paso de nuevo por el anillo de ataque el paño empapado con aceite que le confiere este brillo especial a mi blade. Mis instintos siempre alerta encuentran donde relajarse cuando estoy concentrado en mantener a mi amigo en perfectas condiciones, además me encuentro en mi habitación misma que comparto con Kai, así que no hay nada por qué estar alerta… sin embargo algo llama mi atención, en un segundo una sombra se cierne sobre mí, apenas si levanto la vista y ya tengo otro cuerpo sobre mí, el peso de este me ha hecho caer de espalda sobre la cama "¿Qu- Kai?" pregunto, pero no recibo respuesta, tan solo comienza a viajar sus manos por mi abdomen, tan sutilmente, tan dulcemente, en ese instante mi sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas, no estoy del todo ignorante que la cercanía de mi capitán causa eso en mi… perdido en estos confusos pensamientos no advierto que ha colado su mano por mi traje hasta que siento sus dedos ligeros sobre mi abdomen sacándome una risilla "Basta Kai me haces cosquillas" digo pero aún sigo sin recibir respuesta… comienzo a preocuparme_

_"¿Kai?" Nada " ¡¿Kai qué pasa?!" __ausente_…_ coloco mis manos sobre su pecho intentando despegarlo de mi cuerpo pues la situación comienza a incomodarme y además esa mano ya no solo me hace cosquillas perfectamente puedo sentir como intenta desanudar cada una de las cintas que mantienen cerrado mi traje_

_"¡No! ¿Qué rayos haces?" grito ya un poco más preocupado, aunque por toda respuesta recibo una intensa y dolorosa mordida entre mi cuello y hombro_

_"¡Ahhhggg! ¡Basta! ¿Qué te pasa?" – entonces comienzo a querer mover mis piernas también, pero es en ese momento que siento cierta presión, no me había dado cuenta que con una de sus rodillas y su pierna mantienen las mías firmemente sujetas bajo el colchón._

_"¡Kai! ¡Respóndeme!" ya ha logrado deshacer todos los nudos de mi traje, y ahora mi pecho ha quedado expuesto, por más que intento retorcerme no puedo conseguir nada y lo peor es que los ligeros dedos ahora se han convertido en lacerantes uñas que recorren desde mi clavícula hasta la pretina de mi pantalón, y con cada recorrido tira de ellos hacia abajo ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es que acaso Kai intenta violarme o algo así? _

_"¡NO! ¡Basta! ¡Aghhhh! ¡Duele"! –pasando un poco el shock inicial muevo mi cabeza para mirarlo con rabia pero al encontrarme con esos profundos pozos sangre mi expresión cambia de inmediato, el miedo invade mi ser pues a diferencia de la fría pared que mi capitán siempre ostenta en su mirada esta vez no puedo ver nada, sólo vacío, sólo desolación…_

_"Kai…" lo supe en ese momento, no tenía escapatoria "Suéltame…" digo en un tono bajo ya no sé si es para él o para mí… "Por favor… ¡Por favor! ¿Qué piensas hacer?" decía ya sin sentido mientras mis pantalones y ropa interior iban a mitad de camino. Mi razón comenzó a nublarse y entonces las incoherentes súplicas salidas de mi boca eran en mi idioma materno, no es que esperaba que Kai entendiera mandarín pero estaba desesperado… "¡_Kai! ¡Qǐng! ¡sōng-kāi! ¡Bushi tíngzhǐ_!" Y entonces sucedió, un intenso y desconcertante calor seguido de un aturdimiento se sintió en mi mejilla izquierda, me había abofeteado, y fuerte. De mi labio comenzaba a brotar sangre pues se había incrustado en uno de mis colmillos inferiores. Ya no dije más, lleve una mano a mi mejilla abusada y me quedé mirando hacia un lado de la cama ignorando por completo. Apenas estaba consciente de que ahora Kai estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre mí tirando el resto de mis pantalones y bóxers fuera de mis piernas, después se escuchó el ruido metálico de su cinturón abrirse, y de un rápido –zip- el cierre de su ajustado pantalón azul. _

_No Fui consciente de cuando se acomodó entre mis piernas. Estaba en estado casi catatónico, no podía entender porqué me estaba pasando esto. ¿Por qué Kai me estaba haciendo esto? ¿Acaso había hecho algo que lo molestara? Qué extraña manera de reprochármelo… Kai… ¿en verdad iba a tomarme por la fuerza? ¿No le importaba que yo también fuera hombre? Entonces de la nada regresé a la realidad primeramente abriendo mis ojos lo más que pude para cerrarlos inmediatamente después…_

_"¡AHHHHHHH!" grité no me di cuenta pero Kai de una sola embestida y sin nada de aviso previo había entrado en mí fuertemente "¡No, Sácalo! ¡Duele, por favor No! ¡Basta!" Entonces sin aún poder acostumbrarme a ese dolor que recorría hasta mi pecho sentí otro embate "¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!" eran mitad gritos y mitad llanto "¡AH! _¡BU-!_ ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡AH!" cada embestida me hacía gritar de dolor, sentía que todo mi interior se iba a desgarrar, hubiera preferido mil veces romperme las piernas que ese dolor "¡No, Para, Para por favor! ¡Aghhh!" cambió su posición y entró aún más profundo lo que me hizo aferrar mis brazos a su espalda, aunque solo logré adentrarlo más en mí. Se detuvo. Busqué su mirada para ver si por fin mis súplicas le habían hecho detenerse y lo que vi solo me causó terror mi respiración era agitada, casi estaba hiperventilando, eran respiraciones cortas y rápidas que para nada me estaban ayudando, mis pulmones ardían de tan rápido que hacía ingresar y egresar el aire. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, aún así pude ver esas pupilas bermellón llenas de rabia y resentimiento, ¿Acaso le había molestado que le abrazara? Temblando retiré los brazos de su espalda y al parecer esto era lo que le había molestado pues al instante retomó el ritmo._

_

* * *

_

_So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_

* * *

_

_Moví de un lado al otro mi cabeza no pudiendo soportar aquello, las lágrimas que había estado intentando retener estaban saliendo sin poder detenerlas, comenzaba a sentir como un fluido caliente corría por entre mis piernas, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era sangre. Entonces no pude más que sujetar con fuerza las sábanas retorciéndolas entre mis puños. Kai volvió a cambiar de posición y entonces sus dedos que estaban fuertemente hundiéndose en mi cadera habían sido sustituidos uñas, se había inclinado hacia delante para poder volver a tomar entre sus dientes mi piel mordiendo dejando marcas y laceraciones en mis hombros. "Ya… Para te lo pido… ¡Ya no, basta!"_

_Sus mechones de cabello rozaban mi rostro, en medio del dolor el llanto y la locura pude percibir el aroma de éste y entonces en medio de esa locura entendí algo: le estaba amando. _

_Un ligero y ronco sonido salió de su garganta y seguido aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas sentía arder mi parte baja, entraba y salía tan rápido, tan fuerte que mis músculos se comenzaron a tensar ya que de un momento a otro estaba golpeando algo dentro de mí que causaba ese inesperado efecto, no supe que era ya que el lacerante y atenazante dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento embotaba mis sentidos, lo único en que podía concentrarme era en el dolor "¡Kai…! Kai… Ya…Ya no!" seguía llorando hasta que en un embate el más fuerte y profundo levantó mi cadera y piernas con sus manos, llegando al orgasmo y vertiéndose dentro de mí. Mi traidor cuerpo al sentir el fluido cálido y la posición en la que me tenía eyaculó sin poder controlarlo… _

_Se dejó caer sobre mí. Aún entre mis piernas mientras que intentando mitigar el dolor se habían abierto casi en toda su extensión y las tenía ligeramente flexionadas. Ya había detenido mis gritos y sólo miraba el techo sin expresión alguna, había soltado el agarre de las sábanas pero no podía abrir mis puños pues de tan drástico que había sido mi agarre se habían adormecido en esa posición. Apenas si estuvimos así unos segundos…_

_"¡Ngh!" fue el sonido de incomodidad que salió de mis labios al momento en que él salió de mi cuerpo de la misma manera que había entrado se tiró a un lado y me dio por completo la espalda. Yo no pude y no quise moverme ya que al haber salido así de mí había causado que más sangre y fluidos comenzaran a salir de entre mis piernas además de que todo mi cuerpo se encontraba acalambrado y mi razón estaba nublada, aún así eso no impedía que las lágrimas pararan, salían una tras otra corriendo a cada lado de mis mejillas…_

_

* * *

_

_So your the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known _

* * *

_Después de algunas horas de permanecer ahí y que mi cuerpo respondió analicé la situación… estábamos solos, los chicos habían salido a supervisar un torneo local y no regresarían hasta la cena. Giré mi rostro hacia donde estaba Kai, respiraba de manera pausada, aunque en ese estado sólo pude enfocar una cosa a la vez, primero su cuello justo en la zona donde los primeros mechones de pelo azulado comenzaban a nacer… Dioses… ¿por qué lo había hecho? No era justo ¿porqué tenía que venir a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por él justamente en esta situación? Más lágrimas de dolor salieron de mis ojos._

_Intenté incorporarme para mirarlo mejor, por sobre su hombro aprecié que tenía los ojos a medio cerrar y parecía perdido en otro mundo…_

_Dio un pequeño suspiro y retrocedí con miedo… ¿cómo era posible que le tuviera miedo? De regreso en china había enfrentado hombres en combate de tres veces el tamaño y peso de Kai… ¿Porqué ahora simplemente no pude hacer nada? Era como si todos mis instintos y razón se perdieran cuando se hablaba de Kai… No sabía qué hacer no era una persona acostumbrada a sentir miedo… y vergüenza, me sentía mal conmigo mismo sentía como si esto hubiera sido mi culpa… tal vez era mi culpa… tal vez yo hice algo… Kai no haría esto así sin razón… yo tengo la culpa yo hice algo que le molesto… ¿No? Ya no sabía nada llevé mis manos a mi cabeza tirando de los mechones que caían por mi frente… tenía que salir de ahí. Aún cuando moví mi cadera y un intenso dolor en mi parte íntima me hizo soltar un leve quejido intenté hacerlo lo más sigilosamente posible… ya no podía estar ahí, tenía que sacarme esa sensación…_

- ¿Adónde vas? –Resonó la voz de mi capitán-

- K-Kai… ¿Y-Yo? S-solo... voy a... al ba-baño –no pude evitar que mi voz temblara, giré mi mirada para encontrarme con que se había sentado y me miraba extrañado se enfocó en las lágrimas que tenía aún corriendo por mis mejillas, me inspeccionó con más detalle ¿iba a pretender que no había pasado nada? Después se examinó a sí mismo. Se miró las manos y por un segundo me pareció ver sorpresa en sus ojos, pero de seguro fue mi imaginación ya que al siguiente instante me miraba con frialdad con la clara expresión de que le importaba un comino lo que fuese de este asunto-

- Hn. –Fue lo único que articuló antes de perder su mirada en otro punto-

_Con mucho esfuerzo logré sentarme a la orilla de la cama. Los calambres comenzaban de nuevo, pero era mayor mi necesidad de alejarme de ahí. Me puse de pié algo encorvado, tan pronto quise dar un paso, la pierna en la que había quedado mi peso falló y fui a dar de lleno contra el suelo "Hnnn" el dolor había subido; ahora mi cabeza daba vueltas y no pude más que hacerme un ovillo abrazándome intentar no emitir más sonidos de los necesarios._

_Escuché el crujir de la cama, y entonces abrí los ojos con miedo encogiéndome más en mi lugar… "no, no, no vengas_"_ pensé en mantra. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuché el azotar de la puerta._

_No tuve más opción que casi arrastrarme por el suelo hacia el baño. Con esfuerzo pude girar la llave del agua caliente y me senté en el suelo con las rodillas a nivel de mi nariz, abrazándolas y soltando todo el dolor y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mientras, el agua que corría hacia la coladera intentaba llevarse lejos de mí lágrimas y sangre…_

_

* * *

_

_So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
SO WON'T YOU break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_

* * *

_

_A las pocas horas llegaron los chicos con su usual energía, gritaron mi nombre desde la estancia, ya me encontraba vestido de nuevo, suerte que mi ropa cubriera todo rastro de marcas… tomé una bocanada fuerte de aire para poner mi mejor cara y salir de la habitación._

_Ahí estaban todos en la sala incluso Kai, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme, se veía igual que siempre, incluso sonrió cuando comenzó una pelea entre Tyson y Daichí, me senté en uno de los sillones intentando reprimir la mueca de dolor. Pasaron las horas y decidí poner atención a la plática de mis amigos, concentrarme sólo en eso y definitivamente no pensar en las horas pasadas. _

- _Encontré un nuevo componente para el Engine Gear de tu Drigger Rei –comentó el jefe-_

- _Iré por él –contesté ya un poco menos aturdido, me levanté- hace un rato lo estaba limpiando –dije e inmediatamente el miedo y desasosiego me invadieron deteniéndome a medio camino me quedé mirando el suelo ahí parado al pie de la escalera-_

- _¿Sucede algo Rei? –Preguntó el siempre preocupado Max-_

- _N-no nada, no es nada. –Dije e hice el equivalente mental a sacudir la cabeza para subir pesadamente los escalones-_

_Entré en la habitación ignorando el revoltijo de la cama junto las pruebas ensangrentadas de mi desdicha y comencé a buscar a Drigger, no tardé mucho en encontrarlo bajo la cama, ya me iba cuando sin saber porqué giré mi vista hacia el desastre, agité mi cabeza lo que mandó a volar mi flequillo por doquier acomodándolo detrás de mis orejas, arañando ligeramente una de mis cejas; en ese momento no supe que ese ademán pronto se convertiría en una manía psicopatológica... salí._

_El resto de la noche la pasamos ajustando nuestros blades, puedo decir con orgullo que se necesita mucho para que sucumba y en esos momentos pensaba que no sería "muy" difícil reponerme. La verdad es que la negación se había vuelto mi mejor aliada, simplemente no había pasado nada. Ya era cerca de la media noche cuando decidimos (o más bien Tyson decidió) cenar, como siempre preparé con gusto la cena para todos, a veces Max ayudaba pero siempre quería ponerle mostaza a fuera lo que fuera, estábamos todos viviendo juntos en una casa mientras ayudábamos a la BBA a ser lo de antes..._

- _¡Estuvo muy bueno Rei! –Dijo con alegría Tyson-_

- _¿Ya te vas a dormir Kai? – Se escuchó la voz de Max causando una sensación de frío en mi estómago-_

- _Si –fue todo lo que dijo-_

_No sé porqué mi mente había ignorado el hecho de que compartíamos habitación, más que eso, compartíamos cama ya que la otra habitación con camas separadas la habían tomado Tyson y Max pues Ty era algo inquieto, pero... ni modo que durmiera en la sala, todos se preocuparían y yo no quería que alguien se llegara a enterar, nadie tenía que enterarse… era mi culpa por lo que yo tenía que cargar con aquello solo. Además... aunque fuera insano, ya me había acostumbrado a tener su calor junto._

_Entré con algo de indecisión a la habitación y para mi sorpresa Kai estaba cambiando las sábanas, las ensangrentadas descansaban en el suelo. No sé porque pero mi vista se fijó en ellas y al momento dio un paso hacia atrás- tan pronto Kai terminó su tarea las llevó al cesto de la ropa sucia y se metió al baño. Salió con su acostumbrado pijama, un pantalón holgado y su playera sin mangas todo negro, lo que hace resaltar su blanca piel... en verdad es imposible no ver que en verdad él es perfecto. El rubor que generalmente me cubriría las mejillas para ese momento, fue remplazado, estoy seguro, por un pálido color incluso azulado por los destellos de imágenes... me miró impasible por un momento ignorándome al instante; se introdujo dentro de las sábanas. Yo generalmente dormía sin nada más que mis pantalones pero... estaba seguro que jamás volvería a ser así... incluso desde que había tomado el baño regresé a usar mi acostumbrada playera azul bajo mi traje._

_Me pasé toda la noche en vela, simplemente no pude conciliar el sueño, hablando en mi mente repasando en todas aquellas cosas que pudieron haber sido las culpables de que me mereciera semejante trato…_

_

* * *

_

La semana continuó con su avance y ya no me dolía tanto, incluso pensaba que todo simplemente lo había olvidado ya que me dirigía sus acostumbradas palabras y yo claro no podía, ni quería, dejar pasar la oportunidad de que la amistad no se perdiera. El miedo había disminuido, incluso un día desperté dándole la cara... en verdad se ves tan tranquilo cuando duerme... pero no todo iba a terminar ahí...

Esa misma noche estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama estirando mis brazos con pereza mientras un ligero maullido salía de mis labios, dejé mi cuerpo caer hacia atrás a lo largo de la cama para estirarme otro poco, mientras un sonido conocido para mí inundaba mi garganta era la primera vez en semanas que escuchaba mi ronroneo y también la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una sonrisa se desplegaba por mis labios… sabía que podías verme por el espejo del baño, pero también pensé que no había nada de especial en este hecho. de pronto sentí una sombra sobre la luz del techo y abrí mis ojos, asustado observé que esa mirada había regresado, lancé un grito ahogado al reconocer esa mirada, me giré en la cama gateando con torpeza intentado escapar, pero fue muy tarde había jalado de mi largo cabello hacia atrás y de nuevo me impedía mover ni un solo músculo pues se había sentado en mi espalda, una mano suya aún sujetaba mi cabello y la otra tiraba de mi abrazo hacia atrás generando dolor en mi articulación y amenazando con desarticularla si me movía más de la cuenta. Todo comenzó de nuevo… me mordí los labios con fuerza haciéndolos sangrar pero casi un instante después me abandoné a todo, me abandoné al dolor físico y emocional tan solo gritando casi por inercia mientras abusaba de mí…

Así siguieron los meses siguientes, por temporadas no pasaba nada, él incluso se mostraba amable conmigo, pero por otras me tomaba desprevenido, ya ni siquiera oponía resistencia, de algún modo sabía que me merecía todo eso, porqué y hasta cuando eso no lo sabía… de lo único que podía estar seguro era que aunque mis súplicas y llanto cada vez que pasaba estaban casi nulos, los golpes y bofetones habían aumentado, y lo peor es que comenzaban a ser visibles…

Las últimas veces había quedado sin un solo nervio funcional de la cintura para abajo, impidiéndome moverme y levantarme al baño sino hasta la mañana siguiente, el insomnio me acechaba noche con noche y yo lo único que puedo hacer ahí sin poder mover nada es recargar ligeramente mi cabeza en la dirección de Kai para fingir que nada a pasado y tan solo me concentro en ese aroma que despide su cuerpo desnudo, solo en él, no en el dolor de mi cuerpo do de mi alma… ya incluso me es imposible derramar lágrimas parece que esa capacidad se perdió en el camino así que sólo me queda ignorar mi entorno y aceptar que me merezco aquel castigo…

* * *

Así es como ahora estoy frente al espejo cepillando mi largo cabello, es realmente estúpida la forma en que me pregunto si le gustará mi cabello, mi ropa, mis ojos.- Dejé el cepillo en el lavabo y levanté mi rostro para encarar mi reflejo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo de ver el horrible ser en el que me había convertido, ver las marcas en mi piel, ver mis ojos y sentirme traicionado, pero… tenía que estar seguro de verme presentable, hoy habían de venir los Blitzkrieg Boys y no quería que nada estuviera mala Kai se le veía animado con la visita de Tala, he llegado a pensar que está enamorado de él lo cual me duele mucho pero por muchas otras razones me alegro porqué pienso que Ivanov si le podrá corresponder, por esto tengo que verme bien, miré el reflejo y... lo que vi... mi rostro seguía siendo el mismo, nada indicaba que algo estuviera mal conmigo, nada, incluso mi sonrisa seguía insistente en mis labios... qué gran mentira... de nuevo tiré de mis cabellos, después negué con la cabeza y los acomodé detrás de mis orejas rasguñando mi rostro de paso manía que ya tenía cicatriz sobre cicatriz en los costados de mi rostro… miré de nuevo al espejo y sonreí de nuevo, luego me llevé las manos al rostro… no lo soporté más y de un fuerte puñetazo el espejo se hizo mil pedazos; caí de rodillas viendo mi mano sangrar a borbotones...

Sentí como todos, incluso Tala y los demás que había llegado unos cuantos instantes antes entraban en la recámara.- el primero en reaccionar fue Max que todo asustado se hincó a mi altura... "¡Rei! ¿Qué demonios pasó?" yo solo atiné a mirarlo a sus grandes ojos azules y abrazarlo mientras un amargo lamento salía de mis labios para comenzar a llorar estúpidamente sobre él. Lo rodé con mis brazos mientras con mi otra mano presionaba mi muñeca intentando parar la hemorragia, pero al parecer esto la estaba incrementando… Me abrazó e intentó levantarme… "¡Dios Rei mira nada más estás sangrando mucho!" –dijo y presionó de manera correcta la herida "Parece que ya paro de sangrar" dijo Tala impasible mientras examinaba mi mano, yo sólo tenía la mirada en el suelo mientras mis ropas se manchaban más y más de mi sangre coagulada. Gracias a los dioses todos estaban con su mirada fija en mí y nadie reparó en el desastre de cama ni en los rastros de sangre y semen en las sábanas… eso pensé pero cuando subí la mirada me aterré al ver que Ivanov las miraba con sorpresa y miedo. Volteó a mirarme y enfurecido pero sigiloso aventó el edredón sobre la blanca tela cubriendo todo. Aún descolocado pensé en lo que después pasaría si Kai se enteraba que había dejado a Tala percatarse de la situación, volví a llevar mi mano a mi cabello para acomodarle cuando Max me ayudó a levantarme y sentarme al borde de la cama.

_

* * *

_

_She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?  
Because it's not free baby, you have to pay."  
You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading _

* * *

- ¿Rei, qué te sucede? –Max... siempre tan dedicado-

- ¿Tienen botiquín? –Preguntó Tala-

- En la alacena –contestó Tyson-

- ¿Bryan podrías traerlo?

- Yo lo acompaño –se ofreció Tyson. Yo intentaba por todos los medios tragarme mis sollozos y después de no mucho lo logré-

- ¿Rei? –No quería ver a nadie, a Max, a Tala, a Kai-

- Debes estar muy estresado para hacer eso ¿verdad Rei? –Dijo el pelirrojo en un tono tan extraño en la última frase que no pude más que mirarlo y él me devolvió la mirada esperando que yo aceptara lo que había dicho-

- S-si, es verdad.

- ¿Estresado? –Continuó mi rubio amigo- ¿De qué podrías estar estresado Rei?

- Bueno... yo... no, -piensa, piensa, piensa- no he estado beybatallando al tope estos días y tu sabes lo mucho que me molesta eso Max.

- Bueno eso es cierto nos tienes preocupados a todos Rei pero no es motivo de que hagas estas cosas, últimamente te comportas muy extraño, por favor Please –digo en tono suplicante- dinos qué te pasa…

- De-De verdad no es nada Maxie… te prometo que todo va a estar bien

- ¿Me lo prometes de verdad?

- De verdad –reiteré con una falsa sonrisa-

- Aquí está el botiquín –dijo Bryan al entrar a la habitación, Tala comenzó a retirar los pedazos de cristal de mi mano y tomando la venda me miró por unos instantes-

- Somos muchos aquí –dijo sin dejar de mirarme- salgamos y cuando Rei se calme un poco que se nos una, pero alguien tiene que ayudarle con la venda ¿Kai? -¡¡NO!! ¿Porqué él?-

- Claro –dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, miré a Tala intensamente suplicando silencioso que no me dejara pero él no cambió su mirada

- Estarás bien kot –dijo y salió con los demás detrás, mi atención se fió en Kai cuando tomó mi mano y comenzó a vendarla, pero el simple hecho de sentir sus dedos en mi piel hizo que mis músculos comenzar con un incontrolable tremor

- Deja de temblar –me dijo en tono autoritario, me removí un poco en la cama e intenté dejar de temblar pero no pude, él hizo un gesto de fastidio y me miró intensamente aumentando mi aprensión y acomodando mi cabello y arañando mi rostro insistentemente- no puedo hacerlo bien si sigues temblando y haciendo eso, quieres calmarte -¿acaso su ultimátum fue una petición?- Me quedé mirando sus ojos y entonces me calmé ¿tenía esto algún sentido?- así está mejor-

- Yo... Kai... yo... –bien aquí iba si la situación iba a seguir así pues ¡en fin! Al menos quería saber una cosa- ¿Me merezco esto verdad? ¿Qué es lo que odias de mí?

_

* * *

_

_God don't you know I live with a ton of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known... _

_

* * *

_

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse, sus manos presionar la mía lesionada... oh rayos… levantó su vista y para mi sorpresa en sus ojos no había ese deseo que ya conocía tan bien... tendría mi respuesta después de todo...

_

* * *

_

_Listen, baby _

_Break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_You'll be, you'll be alone_

_Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me  
Break me_

* * *

Ahora sí nos vemos en Ni hablar!


End file.
